


About Her Emotions

by MillenniumHyperboloid



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumHyperboloid/pseuds/MillenniumHyperboloid
Summary: Sonic 06 had one good idea, and that was Sonic trying too hard to get a girl to smile then accidentally falling in love with her in the process. Sonic Rush did it better, and earlier though, so this fic is more or less a tribute to that.





	About Her Emotions

Sonic tried for a third time that day to get the water bike to make the landing off the ramp that Marine had constructed. His captain made it a point to tell him they needed to be in tip top form if they were to stand a chance against Johnny when getting the chaos emeralds.

She didn’t need to be so pushy about it, but he agreed with the sentiment. If god forbid he fell off, he’d be sunk. 

He did his best to get some tricks in, but he was still wobbly when he got back on water. The acceleration he was putting in was either too much, or not enough, he had already tried slowing down but it felt like there wasn’t much of a difference. He wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t terrified of testing out more extreme speeds in this one situation. The ocean was scarier than pools, but he’d never say that out loud.

Sonic didn’t know how long they’d been at it, but judging by the sun starting to leave the sky it meant they should probably save the rest of their practicing for tomorrow.

For whatever reason, Sonic was ok with spending so many nights in this other world. He knew his own would be fine, he had way too many friends who were honestly better equipped at stopping Engman from taking over. Shadow was the super star of G.U.N, Knuckles guarded the surface as much as his island at this point, and even Amy had no problem getting through mechs on her own.  
It felt like everyone was growing up. Tails didn’t even really need his help anymore, the kid was cooped up inside Marine’s house making touch ups to their other water transportation. The villagers showered him with praise, his little brother needed the confidence boost. He was an amazing mechanic, not just in Sonic’s eyes.

Sonic left out a relieved sigh once he could feel his sneakers make contact with beach’s sand. He liked fighting on land better, he was the fastest thing on his feet. It was a tough learning curve to be the fastest in water. 

He glanced over, seeing the girl who had been becoming increasingly distracting meditating under a tree’s shade.

Blaze’s eyes were closed in the same perfect concentration. With her perfect pose. And her perfect form. And her--

See, it was distracting. Dangerous, almost as bad as the ocean. Maybe worse, he felt himself staring again when he wanted nothing more than to not get caught staring.

....Again

It was hard not to. She really was from another planet, so different from girls in his world. He was used to getting his way with the other gender, but this one barely gave him room to breathe. She seemed to know pretty much everything, she could keep up with Tails’s tech lingo and somehow spoke and read in 15 dead languages. And she could kick his ass in a couple minutes.

She was...Ms. Perfect.

It made him irritated, but not in the same way Amy’s pushiness made him irritated. It was more like an itch that he had to scratch around the spot instead of directly but it never was satisfying. 

His one remedy was when she let him spar. She wasn’t as unforgiving as Shadow, which was a blessing. He felt himself loosening up a lot more thanks to it, but he wouldn’t lie and say it didn't give him a weird feeling in his stomach when she would win. It was like the first time they fought, he could tell she didn’t seriously want to hurt him, but her goal was to make him stop being a threat.

She was smart, too smart. He had to think 20 steps ahead of his movements or he’d fall in seconds. It was exciting. He was excited and he’d keep going without realizing he was about to pass out, not until she said she needed to take a break.

Blaze would go back inside the house to the spare bedroom Marine reserved for her. As much a lone wolf as ever, Sonic knew she was probably relaxing by studying of all things to herself. He saw that she sometimes had headphones while she was reading, he wondered what she was listening to. Music? Documentaries? What kind of music did Blaze even like, if any? Probably classical, nothing that Sonic could play on his guitar to make her smile.

Annnddd great, he was going down dangerous territory again. If she could just...smile more then he wouldn’t be so irritated around her. He could feel his quills standing on edge when she’d look at him with perfectly composed attention. Her eyes were narrow and wise like Knuckles’s, but she made better use of her brain. She could clear her mind enough to catch Sonic in the middle of his own thoughts. 

He walked over to her, hoping she wouldn’t jump up like she had a habit of doing if someone got the spook on her. He learned the hard way that Blaze was not someone he could tease. Ever.

Sonic went slowly, but loud enough to where he saw her eyes open and he cold smile at her giving him her full attention.

“Heya Blaze!”

Her face didn’t respond, but she nodded. ‘Yes, hello Sonic, I was in my own world and if I wanted you in it I would’ve invited you’, his mind was projecting but it felt so accurate a depiction. 

“I didn’t realize it was time to go inside”, She said it softly, if he didn’t have good hearing he doubted he’d be able to hear her half of the time. So soft spoken unless the situation was tense, but he was glad that he had a clue as to when she was relaxed. He liked her more when she was relaxed.

“I didn’t mean to bother you--”

“That’s a projection, I’m not bothered. Just making a statement”, she clarified a little too quickly. Blaze was trying to be patient, but she didn’t like having someone trying so hard all the time to understand her. People didn’t usually do that, they just let her be and jumped to the conclusion she was cold. It was easier that way, but this hedgehog didn’t let her do anything easy. Why couldn’t he just not try so hard with her?

“I’m sorry, still learning the ropes I guess. I haven’t been able to get the bike to listen to me, but I’ll get it! I mastered the ground and the sky, the sea is no match for me!”

She smiled, so he smiled wider. He’d get a laugh out of her one day, even if it killed him. 

“That’s wonderful, but why are you telling me?”, she legitimately didn’t know. Why did he feel the need to tell her every detail of his day? She was still feeling new at being friends herself, it felt like Cream was afraid of silence when they were together. It was starting to feel like the hedgehog was the same.

“Why?”

“Yes, why?”

Sonic snorted, he had patience for her, he knew that she wasn’t being rude. She just honestly didn’t understand social norms, even though she knew so much about everything. She was used to not talking to people sometimes for entire days, but Sonic refused to let her be a turtle. She needed to talk more, it made everyone feel better to talk and to be talked to.

“Because we’re friends!” He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

“I still wish you would explain that better.” She was losing her patience, she felt like she didn’t know how to be less stressed when she was with him. Maybe it was the weird feelings he gave her, she hated how he could make himself the center of attention so easily. Blaze spent most of her life trying to be invisible, but Sonic did the same things she did in his world and somehow had to flaunt it for entire audiences. He didn’t know how to be quiet, and she didn’t know how to be loud. Blaze had no idea how they managed to be a team this long.

“I can try! Um...you know how when you’re with your family, when you come home after school or something and then they usually ask how your day was, right?”

She closed her eyes, keeping her voice steady.

“No, I don’t actually.”

Sonic felt his quills spiking further. He didn’t know why he felt so angry from that. Maybe because the more he learned about how this world treated his friend, the more he felt like marching in to her kingdom and beating up whoever was in charge. He wanted to yell at them, demand why they let a little girl get bullied to the point that she didn’t even let herself have friends anymore. They failed her, then they expected her to keep protecting them without ever giving her a thank you. It was borderline cruel, but she never let it get to her. Least, she never showed that it did.

Until then, he’d try his best to undo the damage their carelessness did. One interaction at a time.

“ Well, a good family does that. Tails works a lot, so I don’t bother him when he’s in his workshop. 

But when he comes home, I make sure that when we’re hanging out I get a full report about what he did. It’s not something I feel like I have to do, but I want to. He’s my brother, so he’s a part of my life and it’s my job to know what’s what.”

She was looking at him carefully now. He gave her a hot minute to respond, but he could tell after a second she was waiting for him to go further into detail.

“Same thing goes with you.”

Her eyes narrowed further, she was thinking harder now. Good, he wanted to make her understand. “You...consider me family?”, was her response.

Sonic felt blood rushing to his face that shouldn’t be there, so he brushed it off with a laugh and returned to his regular grin.

“We’re friends! My friends are better than a million families, so I have to treat them that way. It’s no biggie, I promise.”

She was trying not to smile, he could feel it. Blaze couldn’t smile, if she did then he would know he was making progress with her defenses. It’s cool, he already knew. The fact that she was asking questions and listening to him respond was plenty of proof for now. 

“Yes, we’re...we’re friends.”

“Right! We’re friends. Look, I dunno about you but I’m starving, so let’s go home already.”

Now her eyes were widening in shock, and he was worried. Did he say something weird? She caught on that he was freaked out at her being freaked out.

“Home?”

Oh....he made himself look like he was trying too hard again, didn’t he? 

“Yeah, home. Everywhere that has my friends is home, so let’s go Blaze”

She let him see her smile again, and he felt like he could dance for three days without food or water.

“Ok, let’s go home Sonic”

**Author's Note:**

> oooooffff, i haven’t done sonaze in like...over 10 years  
i will always love sonic rush, i don't know if i want to make more chapters just yet, but I might. 
> 
> sega still owns me, and the sonic series for that matter


End file.
